A friendship to last the ages
by MrsPadfootProngs
Summary: REWRITE RemusSirius and one sided JamesLily Remus and Lily have always been the sworn enemies of Sirius and James. When thing begins to heat up between them all in year 3 could other more powerful emotions emerge? Slash you have been warned


**A friendship to last the ages**

**By**

**MrsPadfootProngs**

**Chapter One**

**The Beginning of Things**

**DISCLAIMER – _Nope none of these wonderful characters belong to me otherwise I'd be a lot richer than I am_**

**AUTHOR NOTE – _This is a rewrite of another story which is up, once I've finished the chapters I'll be taken the other one off. Why rewrite the story you may ask? The honest answer is that I think I'm a better writer now than I was then and I can do it a lot more justice than I can now. I've also made them 13 so I can begin the slashy action… woohoo. Anyway Enjoy._**

"Why do you let them get away with doing stuff like that to you? Do you not have any pride?" A female voice asked distracting Remus Lupin from his bitter thoughts. He sat in one of the deep window seat facing the Hogwarts ground. It was his favourite position, here he sat to study or to read a book. He hadn't been able to concentrate though and he had soon turned inwards to muse on his current situation.

He turned his gaze away from the red wallpaper and instead focused his attention on the speaker, hiding his surprise with skill. It was often whispered around the common room that Remus Lupin's face could have been made of marble for all the emotion he showed on it. What surprised him was the fact that someone was talking to him or was being brave enough to talk to him.

The rest of the Gryffindors were too frightened to strike up a conversation with the lone boy mainly because of the influence of a certain James Potter and Sirius Black who ruled the third year Gryffindors with an iron fist. Remus didn't blame them more pitied them, than again he pitied himself much more, at least they had friends.

He recognised the girl instantly as Lily Evans. A girl in his year who kept herself to herself much like he did. The others didn't like her too much finding her tactless in her manner, Remus had never minded it. He had found it rather endearing though he remained silent over the subject. He gave her a scrutinising look. She was fairly short in height and her figure was still boyish for her age, she had wavy red hair that was tied up in a messy ponytail and she had big green eyes staring at him with a steady look from a heart shape face.

"What do you mean?" he asked closing his book and resting it on his lap. When he had first started his Irish accent had been impossible to understand, 2 years later though he had tamed enough that only a slight Irish brogue tinged his words now.

She watched him for a second before moving to the side of him and plopping herself on the seat by him, she smoothed her skirt and than turned her attention back to him, she was frowning thoughtfully

Remus shifted uncomfortably under the gaze, he wasn't use to people staring at him for such long periods of time. The only people who paid him attention were his brother and sister and their parents. Where they lived in Southern Ireland they were known as the loony Lupin's and left to themselves.

"You must know what I mean?" she said in a bossy, matter of fact voice "Why do you let those two Jerks Potter and Black get away with it all? I mean some of the things they say to you is…" she shrugged helplessly as words failed her "I know you could take them in a fight" Remus smiled slightly at her and shrugged his own shoulders.

"What's the point?" he asked honestly "If I fight them they'll see it as a challenge that they would have to win, If I leave them, they'll eventually get bored and turn their attention on to Snape or failing him Peter" Lily stared at him for a few seconds before she shook her head

"I don't think it how it works" she said, she seemed to decide something because a large smile came to her freckled face. "I was right though as usual. You, Remus Lupin, you need a friend" Remus blinked at her for a few seconds

"What?" he said looking confused staring at her as if she was mad.

"I said" she repeated speaking slowly as if he was a small child "That you need a friend I mean we're 13 now and been here how long? and you still have no one" she winced slightly as she saw his face but ploughed on "Look I'm in as much a pickle as you, I don't really have a friend either here I mean have you met Meg and Cassie?" she asked wrinkling her nose as she mentioned the other two Gryffindor girl in their year. A smile came to Remus's face; if two more stupid girls ever existed he had yet to meet them.

"Hmmm" was all she said but she took it as encouragement to continue.

"It makes sense, you're alone, I'm alone and I like the look of you regardless of what twiddle dum and twiddle Dee say, so what do you say?" she leaned forward slightly, tilting her head as she did and waited for his answer.

Remus leaned back against the wall and bit the inside of his mouth he couldn't deny to himself that he was lonely, after 2 years of being alone he was desperate for some company. Lily was nice and she was eager to make friends and as much as he knew the trouble it would cause both of them he found himself longing for it. He just wanted to be liked by people.

"Fine" he said finally smiling at her "I'm Remus John Lupin" he commented holding out a slim hand for her, a determined look in his green-blue eyes as he smiled at her. Lily looked surprised for a second before smiling back a look of relief in her eyes. She took his hand and shook it as she spoke

"Lily Alexandra Evans at your service. Tell anyone what my middle name is and you're mine" she announced to him "It's nice to finally be mates with you Remus"

"Yeah" he replied, there was a moment silence between them as they both let out silent sighs of relied that they had someone who they could talk to. "This is quite weird" Remus finally commented with a slight laugh

"Yeah but a nice weird I think, kind of comfortable" She replied with a thoughtful expression

"Why did you come over here?" Remus asked fixing her with a serious look "Not that I'm not grateful but because I'm curious I mean why after all this time?" Lily shrugged her shoulders as she tried to think of a response

"I don't know to be honest with you" she said finally "I mean I always meant to do it sooner but other things came up. I think its because you looked as lonely as I was feeling and in a way it was nice to know that someone else felt that way as well, I do hate the way those two treat you though, you can't win against them I mean its two against one and that's not fair" Remus looked out of the window for a second than looked back.

"Cheers" he remarked, his finger absently stroking the spine of his book "It means a lot to me this. Hopefully we'll be good friends soon enough. I mean other than my brother Miles and my sister Keeley I've never really had a friend before" Lily's eyes widened at his admission and she patted his arm

"Well you have me now" she said brightly "So no more doom and gloom about that, understood" she said sternly

"Oy Evans what are you doing with the Irish freak" Remus didn't react to the shouted comment of James Potter, in fact he didn't seem to here it as he smiled at Lily. She however did, swinging round to face the lanky boy striding over to them

"He is not a freak Potter" she replied as he came to a stop in front of them, her face reddening slightly "As for what I'm doing I'd think anyone, even someone as stupid as you, could see that I'm talking to my friend" James's hazel eyes widened as Sirius Black, his partner in crime strolled up to them, a sneer on his face which did nothing to enhance his good looks.

"Friends with him?" James repeated in disbelief as if she had just told him the moon was made of cheese "You're not friends with him, don't even joke about it. I mean who really would want to be around that" he pointed at Remus who favoured him a cool, uninterested look which seemed to rile James up further. Lily's face reddened further as Sirius laughed at James's comment.

"I am and you know what Potter?" she waited a second till she had both of their attentions "I'd rather be friends with Remus than with you. You're nothing but an arrogant twat who thinks he is god's gift but you know what you really aren't. Remus is worth ten of you and if you don't leave him alone you'll have me to deal with understood?" Lily had come to her feet during her speech and she now stood in front of them both, her fists resting on her hips. Sirius and James watched her for a moment in undisguised surprise before looking at each other.

"You're being rather stupid Evans" Sirius announced lazily turning his grey gaze onto her with a look that made her already red face turned scarlet "Be a good girl and walk away and don't make threats that you can't keep. If you do anything we'll hex you into next week before you've even had a chance to blink. Understood?" He asked pleasantly a smirk coming to his face.

Lily went to retort but a hand pulled her back and Remus got to his feet. He pushed her behind her and faced the pair of them standing up to his full height and looking at them with an angry look. Standing there with the last rays of light catching with dark blond hair and his green-blue eyes flashing in a very non Remus fashion he suddenly looked intimidating making them both feel distinctly uncomfortable.

"If either of you even look at Lily the wrong way or speak to her in that fashion than I'll hex you both so bad that they will still be trying to cure you by the end of the school year and please don't think for one moment I won't because I most certainly will. Understood?" he asked his gaze meeting Sirius with a look of dislike

"Are you actually showing some balls finally Lupin and threatening us" James asked in disbelief "Are you just acting Loony again you are Loony Lupin after all"

"Yeah as if you could do that to us" Sirius added suddenly slightly less smooth than usual. A smile came to Remus's face

"I know I can" he replied confidently.

"I doubt it" Sirius replied looking at him with a strange look as if he had never seen him before.

"Well I've been fair and warned you" Remus answered with a shrug "You can't say I haven't warned the pair of you"

"Whatever Lupin" James said scornfully before storming away from the pair of them and up the stone steps leading to the dorms. Sirius glanced at the both before following James leaving just the pair of them alone. Remus turned to Lily looking sheepish

"Sorry Lily" he apologised "I know you had it all under control and didn't need any help but when he said that I…" he voice trailed off as Lily wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a quick hard hug before pushing herself away, her cheeks flushing slightly as he smiled.

"Oh yes Remus" she remarked "We are definitely going to be good mates"

_**There we go much better I feel. Anyway Please review but no flames. Next chapter shall be up soon xxx**_


End file.
